hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Binolt
|name = Binolt |kana = ビノールト |rōmaji = Binōruto |japanese voice = Katsuhiro Harasawa (1999) Akio Suyama (2011) Miho Miyagawa (2011, Young) |english voice = Jon Allen (2011) Janice Roman Roku (2011, Young) |manga debut = Chapter 137 |anime debut = Episode 77 (1999) Episode 63 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Blonde (1999) Red (2011) |status = Unknown |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous occupation = Blacklist Hunter Serial Killer Greed Island Player |type = Unknown |abilities = Scissor Hands |image gallery = yes}} Binolt (ビノールト, Binōruto) is a former Greed Island player and is also a high-class criminal despite being a Blacklist Hunter. He is wanted for committing numerous acts of murder without any apparent concrete justification.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 Appearance Binolt has short, spiky hair and a bony face set with bulging eyes and serrated teeth, giving him the typically ferocious appearance of a criminal. Personality Binolt is apparently a hardened cannibal, who loves to rip apart and eat his victims. His preferred 'prey' are young women aged between 20 and 25 years (22 being the most sought after prey). However, Binolt has been shown to possess some martial arts etiquette, requesting to spar with Biscuit "as a martial artist" after learning her true age and strength. Background Binolt is a shy and lonely character, who hates other humans as a result of a traumatic event from his childhood. He came across a woman's purse on the ground in a back alley and wishing only to do a good deed, without asking for a reward, he attempted to return it to the woman. She and her boyfriend, however, assumed he was the one who stole it, simply because of his appearance as a typical street brat: scruffy and dressed in rags. They promptly beat him and left him lying broken on the alley ground.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 139 While lying down, he saw a broken pair of scissors. He began to hate other humans, which most likely led to him becoming a mass murderer. At some point, he took the Hunter Exam and passed, becoming a Blacklist Hunter. Plot Greed Island arc Binolt appears stalking Biscuit, Gon, and Killua within the Greed Island Badlands after the boys are formally introduced to Biscuit. As Binolt spies on the trio from afar, he notes he'll slice the trio into shreds with his Scissor Hands. Biscuit, however, senses Binolt's bloodlust and warns the boys they should separate for the time being. So after a mock argument, the trio separates from one another; Binolt attacks Biscuit, managing to cut off one of her ponytails with his favorite scissors. He then devours Biscuit's hair, activating his Scissor Hands Nen ability and exclaims he'll thoroughly learn everything about her, but is overwhelmed with shock to learn her true age and is astonished how well trained her body is. Binolt puts away his scissors, while then taking off his scissor belt placing it on the ground and requests a spar with Biscuit to which she complies. The match is quick and Binolt is swiftly beaten, while Biscuit comments after the fight that if it was a spar with Nen he'd be dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 As Binolt lays upon the ground twitching and coughing up blood, Biscuit calls the boys over and inquires how clearly they observed the fight. The boys claim the fight was a blur until Binolt was upside down in the air and Gon notes that Binolt isn't weak at all, while Killua notes Biscuit is by far the strongest by a magnitude margin. Biscuit then explains that if Binolt was a card his rank would be D and would've killed them, had she not been there. Biscuit continues to discuss over somethings with the boys; Binolt manages to regain his composure. Biscuit approaches him and demands he open up his book and to turn over his cards, to which he complies. Putting away the cards Biscuit makes a deal with Binolt if he manages to dodge the attacks of the boys for 2 weeks he'll be set free, however, if he's hit with a critical blow, in agony, or can no longer fight before the time limit, she'll kill him. Surprised by the proposal he asks if all he has to dodge the kid's attacks and if he's allowed to attack them back and Biscuit confirms and allows it. Biscuit, however, explains if he escapes the area they're in with the rock wall, she'll kill him. She also explains to the boys the rule stands for them too, but instead of killing them she'll simply punish them harshly. Biscuit asks if he's Binolt and he confirms it. Climbing out of the rock wall area as Binolt fastens back on his scissor set; Biscuit details Binolt's cannibalistic background and that his favorite targets are 20-year-old girls. Binolt corrects Biscuit stating 22-year-old girls are his favorite. Although the boys are unnerved by Binolt's background, Biscuit begins the fight. Binolt immediately gets on his knees and touches his lower abdomen. The boys carefully observe this and Biscuit scolds them for not attacking Binolt while he's trying to recover. So Killua makes the first move, but immediately recoils backward nearly dodging a swipe from one of Binolt's scissors that cut his right cheek. Killua contemplates had Binolt not been injured he'd lose an eye. Gon tries to make a move against Binolt, but Binolt stops him by pointing his scissors at him. Gon contemplates there's no opening for him to make a move against Binolt, while Killua contemplates whether he should try out his new technique against Binolt, but dismisses the idea. Proceeding to pick up a small pile of rocks, Killua tells Gon to get some rest and they'll change shifts every 6 hours. Binolt contemplates that he can recover from his injuries and go without rest for a week and when his body heals he'll kill the boys. Gon, on the other hand, smashes a large boulder with his fist and uses a small boulder to attack Binolt. Realizing Gon is using his boulder as a shield making his scissors useless he dodges and becomes irritated. Time goes on and the boys now use boulder against Binolt and as the boys continue their onslaught. Binolt contemplates how the boys have an unnatural amount of stamina and have no chance of trying to recover himself. Observing the fight, Biscuit claims that in less than a day the boys have managed to pressure Binolt, even though he's in a weakened state. Fearful Binolt backs up, but bumps against a boulder and realizes he's surrounded by them. Killua tries to ambush Binolt with a distraction but fails. So Gon smashes one of the boulders he hid behind causing the debris to pelt Binolt causing him to fly backward and onto the ground. Seeing an opening Killua tries to attack Binolt, but Gon stops him, figuring it's best to keep him alive until they can face him one on one. Binolt laughs at Gon's idea and claims he'll make mincemeat out of the boys. Unfazed by the threat, Gon says Binolt can, but on the following day so he can get some rest and Killua agrees. While boys rest, Binolt tries to escape, but is instantly stopped by the boys. Reluctantly Binolt stays and tries to sleep as Biscuit discredits his Zetsu and his overall potential. In Binolt's dream he reminiscences an event that occurred in his childhood where he tries to return a wallet a woman dropped, but instead of being thanked, he's beaten. Binolt immediately awakens from his sleep and wonders why he remembered such a memory. Later the boys continue their onslaught against Binolt and Killua realizes Binolt's not getting slower, but rather they're becoming faster. While the fight continues Binolt reminiscences about the aftermath of his brutal beating. He then realizes he didn't want to be rewarded for his action, but rather live his life as a regular person. Ten days pass and Gon punches Binolt's lower abdomen area, making Binolt concede and beseeches Gon to put him out of his misery. Gon however thanks Binolt for all that he's done. Due to Gon's mercy Binolt promises to turn himself over to the Hunter Association and asks if he can go and Biscuit complies. Binolt's name is mentioned on Gon's binder, when he looks to see which players are dead or alive, and a black dot is next to his name meaning he either is dead or has left the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Equipment Scissors Belt: Binolt is seen wearing a belt that carries 4 pouches where each store a pair of scissors. The scissors are used by Binolt as weapons, as well as to cut the hair of his targets so that he could consume it for the activation of his Nen ability. Abilities & Powers Biscuit rated Binolt's strength on par with a Class-D monster in Greed Island. According to her, he could have easily killed Gon and Killua before they fought him as part of Biscuit's training, although the two boys surpassed him in only 10 days. Binolt mainly fights with a set of scissors that is strapped around his waist; by cutting and eating his opponent's hair, he can learn everything there is to know about them.He is also confident in his hand-to-hand combat skills, although he was no match for Biscuit. As part of Gon and Killua's training, he had to fight them for several days non-stop, which vouches for a high level of stamina. He was also convinced he could heal and fight without sleeping for a whole week. His recovery rate is also above average, since he was able to stand up and fight mere minutes after suffering internal injuries at Biscuit's hands. While injured he was able to nearly blind Killua in one eye, with the former assassin claiming that had Binolt been in peak condition, he would have lost his eye. Nen Binolt's is a moderately skilled Nen user, enough to have developed a Nen ability and to be originally much stronger than Gon and Killua, who had previously been capable of defeating some Nen users at the Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 He has shown proficiency in Zetsu and Hatsu, and is presumably competent at least at the other two of the Four Major Principles: Ten and Ren. Given the resemblance of his Nen ability to Pakunoda's psychometry,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 it is possible that Binolt is a Specialist. He might also be capable of accelerating his healing rate with Nen, which would suggest that he has some aptitude for Enhancement as well. Binolt is however unable to tend to his wounds in combat. Battles Trivia * The names of his Nen ability, シザーハンズ (Shizāhanzu, lit. "Scissorhands") and 切り裂き美容師 (Kirisaki Biyōshi, lit. "Hairdresser Ripper")—especially the Viz translation "Barber Slasher", could be references to, respectively: Edward, a hairdresser/hairstylist skilled with scissors protagonist of ''Edward Scissorhands'' film, and Sweeney Todd (a.k.a. The Demon Barber of Fleet Street), a fictional barber/serial killer who kills his customers which then have their flesh used by Mrs. Lovett to make pies—selling them to unintentional cannibal clients. * Binolt is classified as a Specialist in Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection.Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection Translations around the World References Navigation ar:بينولت es:Binolt fr:Binolt Category:Male characters Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Greed Island Players Category:Reformed Antagonists